


say you'll stay

by TheseAreMyWings



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXID (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Bad Boy Kim Taehyung | V, Closeted Character, F/F, Fluff, Grease!Au, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Namjoon is a student genius in the background, Osea, Pink Lady Jimin, Pink Lady Jin, Pink Lady Jisoo, Pink Lady Jungkook, Pink Lady Rosé, Secret Relationship, Shy Jeon Jungkook, T-Bird Hani, T-Bird J-Hope, T-Bird LE, T-Bird Suga, T-Bird Taehyung, aun en el armario, basado en la pelicula grease, esta es una traduccion al español, homofobia interna, mas como inseguridad xd, no mucho, no salen a la luz :), todos saben que jisoo es lesbiana menos ella, un poco de namjin, van a sufrir, van haber -muchos-problemas lol, y llorar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseAreMyWings/pseuds/TheseAreMyWings
Summary: Jungkook y Taehyung se conocen en la playa y pasan las vacaciones de verano enamorándose uno del otro, pero ambos saben que su romance tiene una fecha límite.A fines de agosto, se supone que Jungkook regresó a casa, al otro lado del país, por lo que Taehyung espera regresar a la escuela y seguir fingiendo ser heterosexual, como si nada hubiera cambiado; jugando al papel de imbécil que nunca tuvo una relación seria. Él no sabe qué hacer cuando Jungkook aparece en su escuela y espera a que lo retomen desde donde lo dejaron.





	say you'll stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateKookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKookie/gifts).
  * A translation of [say you'll stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291596) by [ChocolateKookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKookie/pseuds/ChocolateKookie). 
  * A translation of [say you'll stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291596) by [ChocolateKookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKookie/pseuds/ChocolateKookie). 



> ahhh, esta es un traducción, estoy muy feliz de que me hayan dado permiso, todos los derechos a ChocolateKookie :3  
> espero les guste, preparen algunos pañuelos porque van a sufrir :)

—Un polo de hielo sabor a chicle.—Jungkook escucha a la persona que tiene delante y se pregunta si su pedido de helado de vainilla es muy típico.

—¡Gracias!—El chico de enfrente se va con su perro y Jungkook avanza para ordenar. Justo cuando está diciéndole su orden al chico que atiende, siente un fuerte mordisco en su tobillo izquierdo.

—¡Soonshimmie!—El chico regaña, corriendo hacia adelante y agarrando a su perro. Él mira nerviosamente mientras Jungkook se da vuelta con confusión. —Eso significa que le gustas,—explica el chico con una risita nerviosa.—Uh ...

—Está bien,—ríe Jungkook, se inclina para acariciar al perro, tratando de ocultar su cara que se está quemando por la vergüenza. Hablar con gente nueva siempre lo pone un poco nervioso.—Él es lindo. Me recuerda un poco a mi perro en casa.—comenta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿no eres de por aquí?— Jungkook mira hacia arriba y nota que el chico también es lindo (aunque no le recuerda a su perro en casa). Su voz suena mucho más profunda de lo que Jungkook hubiera esperado si lo hubiera visto antes de escucharlo; grave y profunda que no parece coincidir con su apariencia linda y alegre. El cabello del chico es de un hermoso color marrón chocolate, un poco como el suyo, se pregunta brevemente cuán suave sería tocarlo antes de darse cuenta de que debe responder a una pregunta.

—No, me mudé al norte hace unos años,—tartamudea ligeramente.—Solo estoy aquí por el verano para visitar a mi familia.—La persona detrás del mostrador de helado tose deliberadamente y Jungkook se endereza para recoger sus conos de helado- uno de vainilla y dos de chocolate con menta para sus primos. Pronto se da cuenta de que hacer que una persona vaya por tres helados fue una idea estúpida, ya que se esfuerza por no dejarlos caer.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?—Sonríe el chico.

—Sin ofender, pero ¿cómo podrías ayudarme?—rebate.— Parece que no tienes mucho control sobre tu perro así, y mucho menos con una mano menos para guiarlo.

—¡Oye, no metas a Soonshimmie!—Se queja el chico, acariciando al perro en señal de protesta. Jungkook lucha por no sonreír. Sí, el chico definitivamente es muy lindo, no es que Jungkook pueda darse el lujo de andar empujando a gente al azar en la playa mientras su helado se está derritiendo. Oh. Oops.

—En realidad, será mejor que vuelva con mis primos.— explica apresuradamente, lamentando tener que irse. Hubiera sido agradable hacer un amigo.

—Está bien, nos vemos.—responde el chico, sin parecer tan decepcionado como le gustaría a Jungkook, pero de nuevo parece que él está demasiado interesado en la gente. Entonces lo deja ir, se da vuelta y se despide torpemente, luego se aleja tratando de no sonrojarse. El chico ya no está mirando y se pregunta por qué le molesta. Él decide allí mismo nunca enamorarse de nadie, ni siquiera encontrar a alguien atractivo, porque solo termina haciendo el ridículo. Irónicamente, en ese preciso momento, tropieza con sus propios pies en la arena y se encuentra cayendo hacia la arena.

Tragando arena, rápidamente asoma la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie lo haya visto, solo para encontrar al chico lindo con el polo de hielo y el perro parado allí riéndose de él. Jungkook siente que su cara se vuelve de un rojo aún más brillante y se levanta, limpiándose. Mira sus helados con arena que yacen en el piso y siente vergüenza, mucha vergüenza dentro de él. Oh Dios, él es un fracaso.

Mientras estaba allí preguntándose qué hacer con los helados (no tiene suficiente dinero para comprar más y si aparece con las manos vacías, tendrá que explicarle su incómodo tropezón y simplemente no) Jungkook siente que alguien está presionando un cono en su mano - vainilla, nota, sorprendido- y levanta la vista para ver al chico de antes. Él está sosteniendo dos conos de chocolate con menta en sus manos, el polo de chicle está siendo devorado por el perro en sus pies.

—Sabes, eso no es muy saludable para tu perro.—tartamudea Jungkook, tratando de no mirar ahora que el chico está cerca y se ve aún más guapo de lo que Jungkook había notado al principio.

Él solo ríe.—Vamos, vayamos con tus primos. Soy V, por cierto.

—¿Tú qué?—Pregunta Jungkook, sin comprender, mientras hacen su camino de regreso a la playa donde sus primos lo están esperando.

—V. Es un nombre.—explica.

—¡Ese no es un nombre!—Jungkook ríe incrédulo.

—Bueno, ese es mi nombre. Tómalo o déjalo.—sonríe V, por lo que Jungkook se encoge de hombros y lo acepta.

—Oh, soy Jungkook.—agrega torpemente como una ocurrencia tardía.

—Bueno, Jungkook, es un placer conocerte.—V le sonríe, y se encuentra devolviéndole la sonrisa.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════ 

Un par de días más tarde, Jungkook se encuentra con V otra vez en la misma heladería.—¿Te veré aquí todos los días?—Se burla mientras V entra con su perro sobre alborotado, y agrega discretamente un polo de hielo de chicle a su orden.

—Tal vez,— V responde serio.—Llevo a Soonshimmie a la playa casi todos los días, solo para hacer algo de ejercicio.

—¿Tú o el perro?—ríe.

—¡El perro!—V lloriquea, ofendido, pero pronto se ilumina cuando Jungkook le da el polo de hielo.—¡Gracias!—Chilla.—Espera, te pagaré ...—Empieza a juguetear en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto por algo de dinero. (Jungkook se siente un poco estúpido por usar jeans pitillos hoy porque es verano y están en una playa y hace tanto calor que se le pegan un poco a sus piernas. Al menos tuvo el presentimiento de ir descalzo).

Jungkook niega con la cabeza mientras V sostiene unas monedas.—Esta bien, es un regalo. Básicamente te lo debía desde que arrojaste la tuya la última vez a tu perro solo por ayudarme.—Él le da una pequeña sonrisa que V regresa por medio de una gran sonrisa.

—¡No le voy a decir que no a eso! Entonces, ¿hoy solo un helado?—Comenta mientras nota el cono de vainilla y la otra mano libre de Jungkook.

—Sí, pensé en tener un día libre para mí mismo. Mi familia está ocupada de todos modos, trabajando y eso.—Trata de no pensar en lo solitario que debe sonar, pero V no parece darse cuenta.

—Oh, en ese caso, ¿quieres caminar conmigo y Soonshimmie? Sería bueno tener algo de compañía.

—¡Claro!—Jungkook asiente con la cabeza con entusiasmo, luego retrocede cuando se da cuenta de que suena demasiado ansioso.—Quiero decir...

—Piensas demasiado.— ríe V, agarrando su brazo y llevándolo a lo largo de la playa. Con ese toque, Jungkook se siente dolorosamente consciente de su respiración y de cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Necesita todo lo que tiene para enfocarse en no tropezar de nuevo. Soonshimmie lo sigue fácilmente, ladrándole a las olas chocando hacia sus pies y lloriqueando cuando V y Jungkook comienzan a prestarse más atención el uno al otro que a su compañero canino.

Pero, desafortunadamente, un poco más tarde la arena está ardiendo en los pies de Jungkook y una vez más está lamentando sus opciones de atuendo.—¡Espero volver a verte pronto!— Grita V mientras Jungkook,lamentablemente, se aleja de la playa de regreso a la casa de sus abuelos. 

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════ 

La tercera vez que se ven, Jungkook se ha dado cuenta de que algún ser superior en el universo quiere que se conviertan en buenos amigos, por lo que está agradecido.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que eres el único otro cliente que recibe esta heladería,— ríe V mientras nota a Jungkook sentado en la mesa de plástico y sillas cerca con su exclusivo helado de vainilla.—¿Otro día para ti mismo?—Pregunta mientras se pasea.

—Tengo amigos, sabes.—responde Jungkook enfadado mientras su rostro se pone rojo de vergüenza.

—Tranquilo, solo me preguntaba si tomaría el asiento de alguien.— sonríe V mientras se desliza con facilidad en la silla de enfrente.

—Supongo que no.—murmura Jungkook.

—¿El rojo es tu color favorito?— V pregunta al azar después de un momento de silencio. Jungkook mira inquisitivamente para ver a V mirando hacia su camiseta roja con rayas.—Parece que solo usas ese color, eso es todo.—agrega después de darse cuenta de la mirada perpleja en la cara de Jungkook.

—Sí, supongo que sí,—responde.—Realmente no había pensado en eso.

—Entonces, ¿en qué piensas?—Pregunta V, apoyando la barbilla en su mano. Jungkook parece sorprendido por la atención repentina, ampliando sus ojos y mirando al piso de repente, lo que hace reír a V.—¡En serio, siento que solo estoy hablando de mí mismo! Sobre Soonshimmie y lo emocionado que estoy de terminar la escuela el próximo año y lo que es vivir aquí y los mejores paseos por la playa y- cuéntame sobre ti. Quiero saber.

—Estas yendo un poco profundo, V.—ríe Jungkook, tratando de disipar la tensión que siente instalarse.

—Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar,—sonríe, con esa sonrisa cuadrada de la cual Jungkook no tiene suficiente. Jungkook sonríe automáticamente en respuesta.—Vamos, camina conmigo.—Él salta y Jungkook lo sigue mientras V se aleja del puesto de helados hacia el mar.

—No sé por dónde empezar...—Jungkook comienza mientras se dirigen a lo largo de la playa, con Soonshimmie a remolque.

—Comience por donde sea. Tenemos tiempo. 

 

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que prefieres no comer nada más que pizza durante un año que besar el pie de un extraño? ¡Estás loco!

Jungkook lucha para contener su risa el tiempo suficiente para defender su decisión.—¿Quién querría besar el pie de un extraño?

—Bueno, eso se acaba en unos pocos segundos; no es un compromiso de un año—explica V con cansancio, como si esto fuera evidente para todos los humanos y perros de la tierra.—Honestamente, no te entiendo, Jeon Jungkook.

—¡Oye, la pizza es increíble! ¿Quién no querría comerlo todos los días?

—¡Pero te aburrirás! ¡Y luego perderá su encanto!—V parece perturbado por ese pensamiento y Jungkook se siente angustiado de que V tenga tan poca expectativa de su capacidad para comer pizza.

—Bueno, he pasado la mayoría de los días contigo este verano y aún no has perdido tu encanto.— responde bromeando, pero las palabras son un poco demasiado honestas y V puede darse cuenta claramente: ambos se callan y siguen mirando la marea que va a la orilla. El sol comienza a ponerse ahora pero ninguno de los dos quiere irse todavía; es tan tranquilo y silencioso aquí, especialmente con la vista de las olas azules, la arena dorada, el cielo rosa y nadie más que el uno al otro para compartirlo.

Se ha convertido en un hábito durante el último mes más o menos que se reúnan en la playa y salgan juntos, V pasea a su perro y Jungkook pasea con V para hacerle compañía. (También, a veces necesitan dos pares de manos para controlar a Soonshim, especialmente cuando hay comida.) Jungkook supone que debería sentirse culpable por no pasar tanto tiempo con su familia, pero la falta de culpabilidad es lo que lo hace sentir culpable. La vida es demasiado confusa para él a veces. De cualquier manera, se siente bien salir de su cabeza un poco y tomar un poco de aire fresco con un nuevo amigo, incluso si todavía no revela su nombre real. Para ser honesto, a Jungkook no le importa. Se ha convertido en algo parecido a un personaje: lo encuentra curiosamente intrigante y supone que esa es la idea, un atisbo de misterio por lo que de otro modo sería un libro abierto.

—¿Cómo es que viniste aquí durante todo el verano?— Pregunta V después de un rato.—Seguramente tienes amigos en casa que querías ver.

—Yo...—Jungkook titubea, lo cual es algo poco común cuando está con V. Siempre parece encontrar una manera de llenar los silencios donde la timidez y la inhabilidad social de Jungkook salen a jugar, pero por ahora V solo deja que recoja sus pensamientos en silencio mientras miran las olas desde lejos. Soonshim parece sentir la incomodidad de Jungkook y pasa de sentarse a los pies de V en el regazo de Jungkook, acurrucándose en el calor de su cuerpo que es bienvenido en el aire fresco de la noche. Jungkook inhala lentamente y se las arregla para encontrar la fuerza interna para hablar sobre lo que ha estado jugando en su mente desde que comenzó el verano.

—No estaba pasando un buen momento en la escuela y necesitaba alejarme de todo por un tiempo,—explica débilmente, mirando sus zapatos y acariciando a Soonshim a medias. (En esta etapa, se enteró de que Soonshimmie es solo un sobrenombre cursi para el perro, lo que significa que Jungkook fue engañado y estuvo muy molesto por eso durante un par de horas después de enterarse).—Mis padres pensaron que lo mejor era rodearme con la gente que más me amaba, mi familia, así que me llevaron a quedarme con mis abuelos por un tiempo.—Levanta la mirada hacia V, que tiene una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—¿Por qué querías alejarte de todo?—Pregunta, retomando el aspecto que Jungkook sabe que no ha explicado lo suficiente.

—Soy gay,—dice en voz baja.—Y la gente de la escuela se enteró y empezaron a burlarse de mí y ya no pude seguir así. Necesitaba un nuevo comienzo.—Lo dice tan rápido que V casi pierde las palabras; en una noche más ventosa podrían haber sido llevados por el viento y nunca haber visto la luz del día. Pero no, es una noche más tranquila, y V escucha cada palabra, puede relacionarse con cada palabra, de hecho, un poco demasiado para su propia comodidad.

—Eso debe haber sido realmente duro,—V sonríe reconfortantemente, pero Jungkook está evitando decididamente su mirada.—Quiero decir- —Bueno, él piensa que es ahora o nunca.—Quiero decir, también soy gay y no puedo imaginar cómo sería si alguien en la escuela se enterara. Es algo así como... aterrador, en realidad.

Jungkook lo mira.—Oh.—dice en voz baja, porque es Jungkook y eso es todo lo que parece poder decir.

—Sí, oh.—ríe entre dientes. Hay un momento de pausa ya que ambos dejan que la noticia se hunda.

—Bueno, V,—Jungkook comienza bruscamente,—Espero que lo que me sucedió a mí nunca te pase a ti.—Trata de no dejar que el enojo se apodere de su voz, pero entonces suena como una declaración demasiado objetiva y no lo hace retratar la sensación de protección que siente hacia V. Él sabe que V no puede ser tan inocente, pero hay un aspecto de alegría infantil que Jungkook no quiere que la humanidad arruine. Piensa en la gente de la escuela que lo llama por apodos y lo empujan cada vez que tienen la oportunidad, y espera que V no tenga que pasar por eso cuando llegue el momento.—Apesta.—agrega en voz baja.

—Taehyung.—responde.

—¿Qué?

—Taehyung. Ese es mi verdadero nombre,—sonríe con cautela.—No suelo contarle a la gente, quizás suene extraño, pero no sé. Es como si hubiera una capa de protección allí si nadie sabe quién soy. —Se encoge de hombros.—Pero supongo que ahora sabes más sobre mí que la mayoría de las personas.—Se recuesta sobre la arena, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Taehyung es un buen nombre.—responde Jungkook tontamente, porque no sabe qué más decir. (Esto parece ser un tema en ejecución.) Y luego hay silencio. Jungkook decide que lo ha arruinado; no ha dicho lo correcto en la respuesta, pero luego Taehyung vuelve a hablar.

—Me estoy enfriando. No traje una manta.—Hay una pausa.—Y robaste a mi perro.

Jungkook ríe de eso.—Lo siento,—dice bromeando. Pero no hay forma de que le devuelva a Soonshim, no ahora que puede escuchar los suaves ronquidos que emanan de su regazo. Pero Taehyung se estremece y Jungkook cambia de opinión otra vez.—Lo siento.—repite, serio esta vez. Él toma a Soonshim de su regazo y se inclina para colocar el cálido cuerpo del perro sobre Taehyung, pero la mano de Taehyung se estira para detenerlo.

Jungkook lo mira inquisitivamente.

—Acuéstate conmigo.—responde, cerrando los ojos y respirando el aire fresco y salado de la orilla del mar.

—Está bien.—sonríe Jungkook, y siente los cálidos brazos de Taehyung atraerlo mientras yacen juntos sobre la fría arena,a un millón de kilómetros de todo lo que importa en la vida excepto el uno para el otro. 

 

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 

— ¿Qué pasa si nunca te vuelvo a ver?—Pregunta Taehyung en voz baja. Están sentados lado a lado comiendo helado juntos en el mismo lugar que se conocieron, hace un mes y medio. Están sentados lo más cerca posible el uno del otro sin sentarse uno encima del otro, aunque eso no importaría de todos modos, dado que el lugar está básicamente desierto (después de todo, son las 3 de la tarde de un martes nublado), pero ellos tampoco parecen querer verbalizar que están anhelando más contacto físico.

—Volveré a visitar, Tae — Jungkook sonríe tristemente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Taehyung.

—Pero no es lo mismo,—refunfuña, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Jungkook para que no tenga que dejarlo ir. Jungkook toma un mordisco furtivo de su polo de hielo y sonríe tan pronto como Taehyung se da cuenta de que falta una pieza.—¡Oye! Esta no es la forma de recompensarme por el mejor verano de tu vida.—se queja a medias, moviendo las cejas hacia Jungkook.

—Eso es lo que obtienes por ser tan pegajoso.—ríe, pero no protesta cuando Taehyung cambia la posición del cuerpo de Jungkook para que esté descansando en su regazo.

—Seriamente. Te voy a extrañar.—Jungkook lo mira y, al ver una tristeza genuina en la cara de Taehyung, vuelve a bajar la vista. Él tiene que irse y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

—Te voy a extrañar a ti también.—Él enrosca sus puños en la camiseta de Taehyung y se acerca, respirando su aroma.—No quiero irme.—susurra tan silenciosamente que Taehyung cree que podría haberlo imaginado.

—Entonces no te vayas.—responde igual de silencioso.

—Tengo que hacerlo.—dice Jungkook con una risa entrecortada.

—No.

—Taehyung ...

—Digamos que te quedarás.

Jungkook mira hacia arriba otra vez con tristeza en sus ojos.—No puedo. Sabes que no puedo.

Taehyung atrae a Jungkook más cerca de su pecho y cierra los ojos, pareciendo pensar en las opciones.—Supongo que tendré que aprovechar al máximo los últimos días que tenemos juntos.— Jungkook lo mira mientras se muerde el labio, un hábito nervioso, y se inclina hacia Taehyung antes de que siquiera haya procesado lo que está haciendo.

Wow. Entonces, este es su primer beso con un chico. Esa es la cantidad limitada de información que Jungkook está procesando mientras sus labios se rozan con los de Taehyung. Es nuevo y es diferente a los pocos besos que compartió con la gente antes de darse cuenta de que no le gustaban las chicas. Se siente un poco como los fuegos artificiales sobre los que leyó en esas novelas románticas que se vio obligado a leer en la escuela, pero todo está en el fondo ya que su mente está centrada exclusivamente en Taehyung, sus labios, su aroma, sus manos en su pequeña cintura que lo atraen más cerca. Su aliento se contrae un poco cuando los labios de Taehyung se presionan contra los de él y él sonríe en el beso, acercándose increíblemente más cerca. Pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Taehyung, Taehyung tararea alegremente en respuesta, y, sí, es tan suave como parece, tal vez incluso más suave. Si.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Unos días más tarde, cuando Jungkook se adentra en el coche con sus padres, Taehyung y Soonshim están allí para despedirlo, y Jungkook honestamente no está seguro de a quién va a extrañar más.

Se despidió de su familia y todos le desearon lo mejor y sabe que no volverá a verlos durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando abandona esta casa lejos de su hogar siente que le duele el corazón por su nuevo mejor amigo y su pequeño compañero esponjoso.

Reza a los dioses para que Taehyung tenga razón cuando prometió que esto era solo el comienzo.


End file.
